Mafia Lane
Mafia Lane is the second attempt at a TV show for Ice, this time having a more unique and logical plot. Story After 4 people die on their street, they know they have to do something about it. They know more people are going to go, so they have to gather the whole neighborhood and get to the bottom of it. 12 very different people are left in this neighborhood with very different occpations. Do they have enough time to stop them? Main Characters Season 1 Episode 1 - WHO? After 4 people are murdered nightly in a neighborhood, the people living there know they're next on the chopping block. But just as they were planning to meet up at a specific time, the capitol of D.C. blew up ironically at that same exact time. Coincidence? Tough to say. But the people in the neighborhood start going paranoid, and more things say that it was the same person who killed all of the people in the houses. They're dealing with someone much bigger than they expected... a mafia terrorist of sorts. Epidose 2 - SADIE To find out who bombed the Capitol of D.C. in their neighborhood, they must think back at all of their experiences. It tells the story of Sadie Hawking, and how she was forced to plant bombs in the Capitol over a month ago. Though, she wasn't the one who ignited them, not making her the terrorist. The better question is, who's the voice on the other line of the phone forcing her to do such acts? Episode 3 - WHAT? When they went to sleep a night after the explosion, Sadie Hawking died. She wrote a death note, making her sound like the terrorist, but at the same time, she got shot. That means that the Terrorist and Mafia were 2 seperate people. But just as they decide this, they regret making that assumption because the Lincoln Memorial was blown up exactly the same time they met up a day after the DC bombing. But then they come to the conclusion that it's Johnathan, after it's revealed he hacked into DC an hour before the bombing with a message saying "Bombs going up soon. Scatter.". What does this all mean? Episode 4 - JOHNATHAN After Johnathan is being interrogated by police, he is forced to explain on how he was being threatened to do several things, and that he gave intructions on how to build a bomb to Rhonda Shimes. They let him go scott free, but he got shot later that night. Episode 5 - WHEN? They're all panicking, because they realise the more they make assumptions, the further away from the truth they're getting. But when Rhonda begins getting questioned, they start to thing that this has been planned for years now, and they all realized how they were helping the terrorist the whole time. Episode 6 - RHONDA Rhonda remembers how many times she was questioned, framed, etc., and always forgot how to live life with that. She had to write a book full of bomb instructions... at gun point. Episode 7 - WHERE? And another one is gone. They figure out that someone should be investigating and interrogating people, and the only person who knows how to do that professionally is Skyla. But what do you know? It makes her a likely target for the killer. Skyla wants to know where the whereabouts of this person is Episode 8 - SKYLA Accusations where spread far and wide about Skyla. From ones emphasizing on all the innocent people she's killed, and others emphasizing on the guilty ones she could've. But she knows she's just another chess piece in this sick twisted game of a child game dear to her own heart... MAFIA. Episode 9 - WILL? With Skyla gone, they need to reflect back on every moment they've ever had with Washington, and the only man who knows anything is Robert. Robert had given away the achitecture drawings of DC's capitol to someone and immediatley regretted it. But at least he got a better house out of it... right? Will the killer kill Robert now for his information? Or will they keep him for his frame quality? Episode 10 - ROBERT Episode 11 - PAUSE? Episode 12 - TREVOR Episode 13 - CAN? Episode 14 - BETTY Episode 15 - HAS? Episode 16 - CLARICE Episode 17 - CLOSE? Episode 18 - THOMAS Episode 19 - HOW? Episode 20 - RICHARD Episode 21 - END? Everyone knows who it is now. It's Chase. He has helicopters surrounding him as he has a gun pressed against Richards forhead. Chase yells about it not just being about him, but about a much bigger game. Chase shoots himself, and the show ends.